Cross my heart
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: They made a promise to always be there for each other, no matter what. But its been years, and people change over time. Do they still keep that promise in their hearts, even when it's between love, life, secrets, feelings...and death? AxB


It was a cool Summer evening. Two 10 year olds were casually relaxing in the front lawn, doing nothing but talk about the simple things that came across their minds. The bright sun shone down upon them, hitting their skin with gleaming rays of heat.

The boy reached over to his head to flip his red cap around so that it went backwards, then reached over towards his can of soda, which was sitting on the lawn. After he took a sip, his golden eyes darted over to the girl that sat right beside him. He smirked and rolled his eyes at his best friend, who was admiring her perfect pink manicure. But that all stopped when the girl gasped out loud.

"Oh, darn it!" She exclaimed.

"Chipped a nail, Brittany?" Asked the boy with the red cap, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

The girl turned to her best friend and rolled her eyes. "This is a serious matter, Alvin." She hissed.

"Right. The world is ending!" He teased.

The girl pouted, but decided to just leave it alone. She was use to this kind of teasing. The two of them have spent their entire friendship teasing each other, after all. It's just a part of who they are as best friends. And leave it to Alvin to joke around like that. But Brittany couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes, and laid on her back. She sighed when her back touched the cool grass, and when she felt the sun rays hit her face.

"Alvin?" She asked, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

Brittany opened her eyes, revealing her beautiful blue pupils. She put a hand on her forehead to shield the sun from her eyes, and stared up at Alvin, who sat cross legged beside her. He looked down at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Am I your best friend?" She asked.

"Of course you are." He answered.

"Good." Said Brittany.

"Why are you asking?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany shrugged. "I was just wondering."

There was a slight pause between them before Alvin spoke up and asked, "Am _I _your best friend?"

Brittany smiled at him. "Yup."

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Then what about all those girls you hang out with during school? Aren't they your best friends?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany shook her head. "They're just friends. And besides, I can't talk to them the way I talk to you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany pondered for a moment or two before finally saying, "Well, you understand me. I feel like I can talk to you about anything."

Alvin raised his eyebrows teasingly. "That's all?"

She playfully hit his arm. "Don't be mean."

Alvin laughed gently before sighing. He looked into his best friend's eyes and said, "I feel the same way. Sometimes, you're the only person I can talk to. And sometimes, you're the only person I _want _to talk to."

Brittany smiled, but said nothing. She loved moments like this. Just her and Alvin, talking to each other without having the fear of being conscious, or having the fear of watching what they say. The way they converse with each other truly shows how much they care about each other as best friends. They can talk to each other about anything. And most of the time, the only people they can turn to is each other.

Brittany closed her eyes again. She stayed like this for about a minute before realizing that Alvin has been extremely quiet. She opened her eyes once more, and found him staring off into the distance.

The blue eyed Chipette smiled mischievously to herself before sitting back up. She looked over at Alvin, then to the top of his head where his favorite red cap sat. Brittany snickered to herself. Alvin doesn't go anywhere without his cap. It's almost as if he'd rather walk through fire, than lose that hat. And as her grin grew darker and more sinister-like, she reached over, and snatched the cap off his head. When he felt his cap disappear, Alvin turned to her with narrowed eyes, and glared at her dangerously.

"That's mine!" He exclaimed, trying to reach over to grab his cap back.

Brittany giggled as she stretched her arm out beyond his reach. "I just wanna borrow it!"

"Without my permission!" He snapped, finally getting on his knees to grab the cap out of her hands.

Brittany sat back and pouted. "Would it kill you to have a bit of fun?"

And with that, Alvin automatically gave up. He hated it when he gave in like that, especially to Brittany. But seriously! He's Alvin Seville, the fun one! He sighed exasperatedly before rolling his eyes with a smile. He reached over towards her and plopped his red cap on top of Brittany's head.

The pink clad Chipette laughed. "How do I look?" She asked, adjusting the cap so it wouldn't cover her eyes.

Alvin laughed. "Really stupid."

Brittany laughed again before crossing her legs to sit beside Alvin. The two of them remained silent for a while, just watching the glowing horizon in the distance. 5 minutes passed without a single word being said. Another 5 minutes came and went before Brittany finally broke the silent.

"Alvin?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will we always be best friends?" Brittany asked .

"Yup." Answered Alvin without hesitation.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." He said.

Brittany allowed half a minute to pass before she asked, "Will you always be here for me? No matter what happens?"

Alvin looked over at Brittany, before she returned his gaze. The two best friends stared at each other for a while before Alvin spoke up.

"Of course I will, Britt. I'll always be here for you. That's what best friends are for." He said.

"And is that a promise?" Asked Brittany.

Alvin nodded. "I promise."

"Cross your heart?" Brittany asked, smiling at him.

Alvin smiled before playfully rolling his eyes. He took his finger, and drew a cross over his chest. "I cross my heart."

That's what they promised each other - To always be there for each other. But it has been **5 years**. Sometimes, even the best of friends can grow apart. Sometimes, the worse can happen to people. Sometimes, the unexpected can happen to people. And sometimes, the only thing you fear is the lack of time, as if the seconds and minutes are just running out too fast. Sometimes people run out of chances. Things change, people change...

* * *

><p>5 years later...<p>

15 year old Brittany was walking down the hallways of her high school, clutching onto her textbooks with fragile arms. Her cheeks were cold and lifeless, and her eyes looked exhausted and lost. They had dark and heavy bags under them from her lack of sleep.

Ever since she found out the news, all she could do was cry. She hardly got a single ounce of sleep, and she was getting more and more weak as the days went by. Inside, she felt pointless and useless. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Why, of all people, was it happening to her?

Ever since the doctor told her about her condition, every nerve and cell in Brittany's body flooded with fear. She could remember that exact moment, when the doctor told her. She remembered breaking down in tears. She remembered her mother and her sisters breaking down into tears. Those words twisted through her heart, knowing that this has changed her life forever.

Her life seemed even more fragile than ever before. Her life is now an hour glass. Every single second is delicate. She had to treat every single moment like it was her last. But she knew she had to compete against time before it runs out.

She was sick. She had leukemia, the worse kind of leukemia - a life threatening disease to the blood.

And Brittany was frail. She was weak. She was losing hair, she was losing weight all too fast. It was all too dangerous for her health, but there was absolutely no way to stop it. The doctor told her to just live her life normally. It's the only way to live as a normal girl before time runs out. She was told to think positive, and to forget about all of this. But how can't she NOT think about this? It's taking her life.

Her mother, Miss Miller, didn't speak of it, nor did her sisters. Brittany didn't tell anyone else about it either because she feared that people would start seeing her differently. So she listened to the doctor. She would just have to live to the fullest before it's too late.

But she had to tell someone. She wanted to tell someone. And she knew who that perfect person was. She's thought about him everyday, missing him all too much. But the thing was, that though they were still friends, she didn't know if they were even _best _friends anymore. They hardly ever spoke to each other like they had always done before. They hardly even see each other at all anymore.

She and Alvin were always the best of friends. But now, a simple 'Hi' would be the only words shared between them. And it was weird. They use to be inseparable. But he now had his own group of friends, while she had hers. It was almost as if they somehow grew apart...

But she didn't care. Brittany wanted to see him. She needed him. She needed to see him, she needed to talk to him - her best friend...

He was the only one she could turn to.

Brittany continued to walk down the hallways. She dragged her feet weakly, while her breathing got more haggard and short. Not only was she deadly sick, but she felt that way too. She was given a choice of not going to school, but Brittany refused to accept that. Not because she wanted to live every last moment of her life to the fullest, but because she wanted to see Alvin.

But she never spoke a single word about her disease. But now, she had to tell him.

She found him at his locker. It was the perfect chance to walk up to him and tell him, but the problem was that he was with his posse of friends. He was the leader of his group of friends. They were all sports jocks, and they all had cheerleaders as girlfriends. Her feet froze in place, suddenly afraid to walk up to him when she saw him.

She watched as one of his football buddies patted Alvin's shoulder, while Alvin slipped an arm around his blonde girlfriend's waist. Well, the blonde couldn't really be considered his girlfriend. Alvin dates a girl for a month or so, then breaks up with her after that. His only excuse is 'It won't work out between us.'

Brittany wanted to walk away. She wanted to run. She figured that he looked too busy anyway. But her heart gave in before she could make up her mind.

It wasn't like he was a stranger, or anything. No. He is the complete opposite of that.

She just had to tell him.

And without even knowing, Brittany began to walk towards Alvin and his group of friends. And once she was right behind him, she took a deep breath and gently spoke up.

"Alvin?"

No one heard her. They were all laughing at something one of the guys said. Something about pushing a freshman into a locker.

"Alvin." She said, a bit louder.

Again, no one heard her.

Brittany felt hurt. But this time, she reached up and tapped him on the shoulder. Alvin turned around, and looked at the person who touched him. And once he saw that it was Brittany, he froze entirely for one second, before his face and eyes turned soft, yet serious. It was the first time in a long time seeing his best friend up close.

"Brittany." He said.

They couldn't remember the last time they spoke to each other. Ever since Alvin shot to popularity, he changed. He seemed like a whole new boy. New friends, new personality, new look - everything.

But Brittany knows that deep inside, they were still best friends, much like how they use to be before they grew apart. He was still that boy who liked to joke around with her, the boy she could confide in about anything.

Brittany avoided eye contact. "H-Hi."

Alvin looked over his shoulder to look at his friends, before looking back at the girl he use to spend every waking moment with. "What's up?"

She looked up into those familiar gold eyes. "Can we talk?" She asked weakly.

Again, Alvin paused to look at his friends, who were looking back at him. He gulped before turning back to Brittany. "I'm kinda busy right now, Brittany."

"Please." Brittany whispered, her voice getting raspy.

"Dude, let's go." Called one of Alvin's football buddies from behind.

Alvin sighed. "I, uh-"

Brittany wanted to walk away, but she knew she couldn't leave without telling him. "Please, Alvin. All I'm asking is for one minute to talk to you. Please."

Alvin sighed again. He turned back to look at his friends. He unwrapped his arm from the blonde's waist and said, "It'll only take a minute, guys. I'll meet you all in a bit, alright?"

His group of friends reluctantly nodded their heads before stalking off into the cafeteria, pushing anyone who stood in their way. Alvin turned back to her and looked at her in the eyes. And once he saw how dead and tired they looked, he instantly knew that something was wrong. Even though they haven't spoken to each other in a long time, Alvin still knew her too well.

"Are you okay?" Alvin asked slowly and carefully.

Brittany remained still as stone.

"Brittany?" He asked.

Her eyes flickered up into his golden ones. The reason why she didn't say anything was because she suddenly felt a weird twist in her chest, and her head suddenly blacked out for about 2 seconds.

"I-I...I need to talk to you." She whispered, when she finally regained her thoughts.

Alvin said nothing. He just waited for her to talk.

"There's something I need to tell you." She said, suddenly finding it difficult to speak.

"What is it?" He asked.

Brittany opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What was she gonna say? How was she going to say it? It wasn't easy to tell someone about her deadly disease. It wasn't a simple 'I have leukemia, and my heart could stop at any moment' kind of thing. She just didn't know how to tell him.

"Britt, what's wrong?" He asked.

Brittany closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "Am I still your best friend?"

Alvin said nothing for at least 5 seconds. "Yeah, of course you are."

But Brittany said nothing. His reluctance hurt her on the inside, but she tried not to show it. She didn't know if he was telling the truth. She didn't know if she could even trust her own self at this point.

"Brittany, tell me. What's wrong?" He said.

Brittany thought she could tell him. But now, there was something inside her that was making her hold back. She just can't tell him. She wanted to, but she just didn't have the strength to. It was frightening, just thinking about it. If she told him, would he care?

But telling him was the only way of finding out.

"I'm sick." She whispered after a moment of pure silence.

Alvin looked at her, confused. "Sick? As in, like, a fever?" He asked slowly.

Brittany shook her head. "No, Alvin." She whispered, feeling the walls of her throat close in on her.

"Then what?" He asked, starting to get a little impatient on the inside.

Brittany turned away and closed her eyes. "I have leukemia." She whispered, feeling the words roll off her tongue with difficulty.

Alvin gaped at her, and froze. He felt his body turn ice cold, feeling his heart drop to the ground. He felt a sudden breeze for fear rush into his body. At first, he thought she was joking. He looked at her, and once he saw how deteriorated she looked, he felt a piece of him die on the inside. It just didn't seem possible. She can't be sick.

"What? N-No, Britt. That...that can't be true!" Alvin exclaimed.

"I'm sick, Alvin!" She cried, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Leukemia? H-How?" He whispered.

Brittany gulped. "I don't know. I honestly don't know..." She said through thick tears.

"Goddamn it, Brittany! Please tell me you're lying!" He pleaded in hopeless frustration.

"I can't! I wish I could, Alvin. I really wish I could, but there's nothing I can do!" She cried.

Alvin looked to the ground, frustrated and fearsome as ever. How could this happen? To her, his best friend? Why?

"B-But they'll be able to cure it, right?" He asked, half-afraid to hear the answer.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked up into Alvin's gold eyes. "No."

Alvin didn't move. He couldn't even breath.

"The doctor said that my heart could give in at any moment..." She continued in a whisper, trying her best to say the words as clearly as she could.

Alvin looked at her. "Don't say that." He whispered.

Brittany closed her eyes.

"Wh-Why didn't you tell me earlier, Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know!" Brittany whispered hoarsely.

"Even me? ME, of all people, Brittany?" Alvin exclaimed.

"Especially you!" Brittany cried.

"But why?" Alvin asked.

Brittany said nothing at first. She just shook her head before gazing to the ground. She just couldn't tell him the real reason to why she never told him. Of course, what she said was true. She didn't want him to know because she didn't want him to worry, much like he is doing now. But there was another reason. A more overpowering reason. She feared that her _heart _and her _feelings_ would get broken if she told him. But it was just something close to her heart, to her feelings. Her feelings for him...

But just when she was going to open her mouth to speak, she felt another painful jolt in her chest, which made her cringe and wince in afflicting agony.

"Britt?" Alvin asked.

She looked up into his eyes. There were now tears in her blue eyes. The pain was increasing, until it was getting to the point where it was almost unbearable. She felt pain before, but nothing like this. It was starting, she was losing...

"Get help." She cried.

Alvin didn't know if he should be scared, confused or what. He just stared at her in horror, wondering what was happening. Another sharp pinch went through her chest. Brittany lost all control of the strength in her legs. She felt as all her weight deteriorate below her very feet, losing every ounce of strength in her frail body. She fell forward as her books slipped through her weak fingers. But Alvin was quick enough to catch her in his arms.

"Brittany!" He exclaimed.

"Get someone, please." She cried in pain.

Alvin looked around, searching for any sign of help. But there was nothing. Alvin tried his best to ignore the weird stares from the people passing by. He suddenly felt hatred for all the people who were walking by. They clearly saw that he needed help. But all they could do was stare and walk away.

"Alvin." Brittany cried, trying to hide the pain behind her strained voice.

Alvin turned back to her, looking absolutely hopeless. "I-I don't know-"

"ALVIN PLEASE!" She begged, as she felt another twist go through the veins of her heart.

"Br-"

"It HURTS, Alvin! Get someone, anyone please." Brittany sobbed while tears painted her lifeless, pale face.

Alvin felt hopeless, but he looked into Brittany's eyes and said, "Stay here. I'll get help."

"Take me with you." Brittany winced. "Don't leave me here. Please take me with you."

Alvin looked at his best friend. "Brittany, you're in pain right now."

"I don't care. Just don't leave me here alone." Brittany cried.

Alvin gently led her to the nearest bench, and whispered, "I'll be back right away."

"No..." She whispered.

"Brittany, please. Let me get someone!" Alvin pleaded.

"I don't want to be left here by myself." She whispered in agony.

Her symptoms were acting up, and she didn't want to be alone. She was in pain. Her chest was giving off dangerous signs. They were getting more painful as each moment went by. She didn't want him to leave. Especially not now.

She was dying...

Alvin said, "Brittany listen to me. Stay here, and I'll get a teacher or someone to-"

"NO! Bring me with you!" She begged, pain screaming within her strained voice.

"But you're in pain! Let me do this, please." Alvin exclaimed, fear flooding his body.

"What if something happens to me, and no one's around?" She screamed weakly.

"Let me get someone, before something _does _happen to you. Please, Brittany. I'm literally begging you." He pleaded in a whisper.

A single tear just rolled down Brittany's pale face. She couldn't find enough strength anymore. All she needed was for this pain to go away, for her heart to keep beating, and for Alvin to stay here with her...

Alvin looked at her in the eyes. "Brittany, 5 years ago, I promised you that I will always be here for you, no matter what. And here's me, keeping that promise."

Brittany winced in pain as she clutched her chest. It was like fire, like venom - like hell.

"I'm just so sorry for not being here for you those past years. I'm sorry for being the reason we grew apart." He whispered. "But I didn't change, Brittany. I never changed."

Brittany wanted to smile, overly emotional to know that Alvin never stopped caring about her as his best friend. But instead of a smile, she cringed in pain again.

"I'll be back with help, Britt. I promise." Alvin said.

Brittany closed her eyes, trying her best to ignore the pain. She could feel her blood getting weaker, her eyesight weakening, her brain throbbing and her heart slowing down...

Alvin closed his eyes. "Promise me you won't leave. Promise me that you'll still be awake once I return. Just please...don't leave." He whispered, getting choked up at the words.

"Just say it, Alvin." Brittany demanded through tears. "Don't hold back because it's only going to make matters worse."

"Brittany, don't-"

"Because you know it's going to happen to me sooner or later." She cried.

"No." Alvin whispered. "I won't let that happen."

"What choice do I have?" Brittany sobbed.

Alvin opened his eyes, took his hand, and gently caressed her pale cheek. "I won't let it happen." He whispered again. "Just don't...don't die."

And with that, Brittany broke down into tears.

"I'm begging you, Brittany." He whispered. "Do everything you can to keep your heart beating. Even if it takes up all your strength. Just stay awake. All I'm asking is that you won't leave. Don't die on me, please."

Brittany closed her eyes.

"Do it for me, please. I won't allow myself to lose you." He whispered through a hurt and strained voice. "Don't leave, Brittany. Please."

"I won't." Brittany whispered through tears of pain, opening her eyes, which was glistening with tears.

Alvin stared into his best friend's sapphire blue eyes. "Promise me, Brittany."

"I promise..." She whispered, looking away with fear. She couldn't find the strength to look at him as she said it. A small wince of pain escaped her lips as she felt another stab of pain go through her chest.

"Brittany, look at me." Alvin whispered, feeling his heart break at the sight of her.

She looked at him once more, despite how hard it was for her. Her eyes looked more dangerously frail. Her once ice-blue eyes now looked like a tired shade of lifeless gray. But she managed to look into his eyes. It's been a long time since she felt warmth, but one look at those golden eyes brought it all back to her.

"Promise me." He whispered, seriously but gently.

"I promise." She whispered again. "Just as long as you come back."

Alvin took his finger, and used it to draw a cross over his chest. "Cross my heart."

Brittany closed her eyes, suddenly remembering every single moment that happened 5 years ago, when Alvin crossed his heart, promising to be there for her no matter what. She smiled ever so weakly before Alvin shot up off the ground to run through the halls of the school to find someone - anyone - to save the dying girl who he called his best friend.

A minute later, the bell rang. Students began to file into their classrooms, and within a few seconds, the entire hallway was as dead and empty as a deserted house, leaving Brittany alone by herself.

But the pain was getting worse.

Her eyesight was blurring.

Her head was spinning.

She couldn't see.

She couldn't breathe.

1 minute passed, but Alvin still didn't return...

2 minutes...

3 minutes...

Brittany tried to keep her eyes open, but she was so weak, and she was in so much pain, it was almost impossible. But she had to stay strong. She promised him that she would stay awake - alive...

"He'll be back. He promised. When I open my eyes again, he'll be back with help..." Brittany whispered to herself.

Once last murder-like jolt pierced her weakening heart. Her tired eyes began to droop. She needed to get one more thing out, before her final seconds were up.

"I love you, Alvin. I always have." She whispered.

And with that, she closed her eyes...

With one more slow beat, her heart came to a stop. Darkness, light, hell, heaven, peace, tranquillity.

30 seconds passed before Alvin finally came running back with 3 teachers right behind him. But once they all got to the spot where Brittany sat, they all stopped in horror. One of the teachers screamed in horror. Each of their faces fell ice cold.

_No_.

This can't be happening.

There, lying on the floor, with her eyes closed, unbreathing, and frozen as stone laid Brittany.

"Oh, God. No, no, NO!" Alvin screamed, running over to her body. He dropped to his knees. "Brittany, no. Wake up!"

She didn't move.

Time had run out.

The teachers behind him began to call 911. Alvin closed his eyes, feeling all hell push onto him. This just can't be happening. She's still awake. He knows it. She promised him that she wouldn't leave...

"Wake up, Britt. Please." He begged, holding the limp body in his arms.

Nothing happened.

"Do something - anything - to tell me that you're still here. Just _please _let me know that you're alive..." Alvin whispered.

Alvin opened his eyes to reveal his golden tear filled eyes. His heart was slaughtered on the inside, knowing that he had just lost his best friend. Though he was the one she spent her final minutes with, he still couldn't believe she was gone, just like that. But what could he do? There was no saving her. There was no chance, no matter what would have happened.

"I-I love you." He whispered.

He closed his eyes again when he said it. Yes, it was true. He loved her. More than a best-friend type of love. He was completely in love with her. He hated himself for not telling her in the past. He regretted not being there for her. Because maybe if he was, she would still be alive...

But it was no use. Not anymore.

Alvin couldn't help but blame himself for everything. For the reasons they grew apart, her sickness, her death...

But now, at this very moment in time, it was too late.

Brittany - his best friend, the friend he promised to protect, the girl he promised to stay by her side at all times, the friend he left because of his greed for popularity, the friend he almost forgot, the friend he _loves_ - is now gone.

5 years ago, Alvin swore that he would always be there for her, no matter what. And he kept his promise. He crossed his heart...

* * *

><p><strong>That was one of the saddest things I have ever written. Of course, I love Alvin and Brittany with all my heart, and I would never wish anything bad to happen to them. Writing sad fanfics like this is completely out of my style of writing, but in a way, I kinda enjoy it. But writing this particular one just broke my heart. What is wrong with me?<strong>

**But I hope you guys liked reading it. PLEASE review! I appreciate it a whole lot :)**

**Thank you :D**


End file.
